A vampire and half
by darknoon
Summary: What if Renesmee is not jacobs mate but instead rosalies FUTA warning
1. Chapter 1

FUTA WARNING

I don't own twilight but wish I did

Rosalie's P.O.V

When I received that phone call from Bella I was shocked to say the least, at first I was confused as why should would ring me on her honeymoon but then when she told me she was pregnant and that she wanted me to protect her and the baby I was more than willing to help.

You see I've always wanted a baby of my own but since my body won't undergo the changes it is impossible. So this way I can be a surrogate mother of sorts and if Bella doesn't survive I will finally have my wish.

So for the most of the pregnancy I've been by her side, which is difficult since that mongrel Jacob black has constantly been around, and I can't stand the stench of him.

But I begin to notice that I'm drawn to the baby inside her more than I should be, I mean always wanting a baby of my own I thought I would want to protect and be there for the baby but somehow this feels different.

And I've also noticed that I don't feel the same around Emmett, when we kiss, it feels wrong and like I shouldn't be doing it. I've never felt that way about him sure it's always been a bit uncomfortable but I just put that down to my experience with Royce and his friends.

I remember trying to talk Bella out of her baby names, the boy's names were kind of bad and just felt wrong but the name Bella picked out for the girl felt right.

When we was telling the mutt the names I was shocked when Bella's spine broke and she fell to the floor and all that was running through my mind was.

I hope the baby's ok.

First chapter is short but the rest will get longer I haven't forgot about my other story I just had this running through my head please review


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie's P.O.V

During the labour I lost control with the amount of blood Bella was losing, so I quickly went out to hunt. I could hear Bella's screams of pain and then a baby's cry; I felt a sense of happiness flow through me.

I finished my hunt and ran back to the house, I entered the room that Bella, Edward, Jacob and the baby was. I went to grab the baby off Edward, he gave me a concerned glance but I reassured him in my mind I wouldn't harm his child.

He quickly handed me the baby and went back to saving Bella, I begin cooing over the little one and rushed out. I went to an empty room and sat in a chair facing the fire.

Rocking the newborn in my arms I felt content, like my world was finally complete. The baby's eyes were shut when I hear the door open behind me; I knew who it was from the stench. I hear him walking slowly towards us.

Just as I'm about to tell him to leave the baby opens its eyes and I'm transfixed, I knew in that moment that we were meant for each other, that Emmett seemed insignificant compared to this magnificent creature in my arms.

I'm broken out of my trance by the sound of approaching wolves and Edward shouting out to jasper and Alice. I stand quickly narrowly missing Jacob who has just lunged out me.

Feeling uncontrollable rage at the dog when I realise his intentions, I go to attack him when I remember the baby in my arms. Giving him one last glare I run out the door and watch in horror as the pack attack my family.

When it seems like all hope is gone for my family we hear a sound a sound of a heartbeat. Realising that it is Bella's the pack all freeze, but just as the pack are ready to attack again Jacob jumps in front of them.

"You kill the baby you kill Bella and if you kill Bella you kill me" Jacob says angrily. I see fury flash through Edwards eyes at Jacobs comment but it disappears when he realises the pack might listen to him.

The big black furred wolf lunges at Jacob, Jacob phase's mid-air as they face off with one and other Edward speaks up.

"Jacob may not be Bella's soul mate but if she dies Jacob will die too Jacobs love for Bella is strong and if something should happen to her it would destroy him and as the alpha Jacobs word is final"

The wolves didn't seem too happy about it but turned around anyway. I watched the wolves walk away happy that they wouldn't try to hurt my mate.

Hearing a growl I turn towards the noise and see Edwards's black eyes staring into mine. At first I was confused at his behaviour but then it suddenly came to me I had referred his child as my mate.

"MATE WHAT DO YOU MEAN MATE" he shouts at me whilst shaking with rage.

"Edward what is going on? Why are you shouting at rose and what's this about mates?" Carlisle asks calmly looking between the two of us with a confused expression.

"Apparently Rosalie thinks my daughter is her mate which is ridicules because Emmett is her mate" Edward replies in anger.

Emmett looks at me with curious eyes and slight hurt; I feel pain in my chest at the sight. We might not be soul mates but it still hurts to see him like that.

"I don't think she's my mate Edward I know she is I can feel it" I say softly hoping he would understand that I'm meant for his daughter and not try to take her away from me.

He opens his mouth but then closes it again; I see his eyes look at the baby in my arms with a loving expression. His eyes stay locked on hers for a minute then looks back up at me.

"She knows that you two are mates and she loves you already" he says gently. "I'm sorry for the way I acted it was just the shock of finding out my daughter has a mate already" he continues with a small smile.

I smile back at him before turning towards Emmett who looks sad and happy at the same time. Sad I could understand but happy was confusing.

"I'm going to go check on Bella" Edward says with a light smile, I could tell he was happy that Bella was going to live, well in a way. "Oh by the way Rosalie can I have my baby daughter back?"

Feeling disappointed that I had to let go of my other half I reluctantly hand her over. He says thank you and rushes off to see his own mate. Knowing I should talk to Emmett I ask him to follow me into the woods.

Walking out of earshot of the others we walk side by side until we found a quiet clearing. Sitting down on a large rock an awkward silence descends over us, I decide to break this silence.

"I'm sorry" I say softly with a hint of guilt, keeping my eyes on the ground I jump when I feel big arms wrap around me but relax when I realise its Emmett giving me a hug.

"There is no need to apologize for finding your soul mate rose" he whispers in my ear, he kisses the top of my head and I could feel tears that would never fall fill my eyes.

"How can you be so understanding? I'm leaving you for a child you should be angry" I say with a tremor in my voice.

"How can I be angry at you for finding your soul mate I just want you to be happy and if that means being on my own for a little while then so be it" he says with a smile and a wink.

I really do have the best family in the world


End file.
